


New Job

by asexualvampire55



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Top ten nervous Gman moments. Number 7 will surprise you, this is my first time posting here so idk what I'm doing, warnings for mentions of his dad and his dad's death but I'm pretty sure that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualvampire55/pseuds/asexualvampire55
Summary: I read some hcs about Gman's backstory, so I made my own thing :]This is about Gman first getting his current job
Kudos: 7





	New Job

G would never be admit such a thing, but he was nervous. 

His father's funeral was just a few days ago and he felt like he should've been more upset about that, but he never liked his father for a number of reasons. 

But what G was nervous about was his father's job. He knew what it was and what was going to happen when he no longer could do it, but despite the preparation he went through, that didn't stop his anxiety.

Now he sat in his living room, tapping the armrest continuously. He was wearing his best suit and even got a haircut to prepare for this. He kept checking the time, checking if it was time that was shown in the letter. The letter sent by his father's employers.

Fuck. He didn't want to do this. He wasn't supposed to do this. He was only 26, he was *supposed* to be doing this later in life. But the death of his father was unexpected and no other person could replace him. It was already bad enough that his ability to see possible future situations wasn't working. He was warned about that when it came to the employers. 

All this fidgeting almost made him miss the portal that had appeared in the room. He quickly stood and stepped through it. Wait, was he supposed to bring something? What could he even bring? Oh, it was too late. 

When he found himself in complete darkness, he hesitantly stuttered, "Um, hello?" Shit. No stuttering. He tells himself. He flinched when he heard voices that combined to be quite loud. With what they were saying, it seemed he was in the right place at least. Thank God.

They started to discuss the job he was supposed to do and such. Things he already knew. He found himself wondering where to put his hands to stop himself from fidgeting and just decided to put them at his sides. He was painfully aware he was shaking. 

It was the almost the end of their meeting when they mentioned his abilities. Right, how did he almost forget? They were going to heighten the abilities he already had. 

When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he tensed and noticed a shadow where the feeling was just for a second.

He couldn't control the quiet gasp he let out at the sudden feeling he was given. He had no words to describe it, except tingly. And different. His hands twitched and his dark eyes became much brighter, a striking blue unlike his father's yellow eyes. His eyes changing wasn't a common occurrence, but he was aware that was changing.

"I.." He barely realized what they were saying until they said,

"We're sorry for your lost. We'll send you another letter containing information about your next assignment soon."

He was unable to make a full sentence until a briefcase was dropped into his arms and a portal appeared in the darkness. "Th... Thank you."

"You are dismissed."

He left, the uneasy and strange feeling never leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @gman-coolatta-daily and yell about headcanons with me
> 
> And please consider leaving a kudos and/or comment!


End file.
